1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metering device for metering, in a manually controlled manner, a light-curing material. The invention relates further to a kit comprising the metering device as well as to a method employing the device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
By means of a metering device, materials of different viscosities are metered or dosed for various purposes. The materials may be fluid, semi-fluid, in a form of a paste and so on. The metering device, depending on application and purpose of use, may be operated in fully-automated, partly-automated or manual manner.